womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Courtney Love
Courtney Michelle Harrison , better known as Courtney Love ( San Francisco , July 9 1964 ) is an American singer , guitarist and actress . Love was the singer of the band Hole , and then began a solo career. She does occasional work as a model and actress. Love is the widow of Kurt Cobain ( 1967 - 1994 ), singer of the band Nirvana, with whom she has a daughter, Frances Bean Cobain. Later she got a relationship with Edward Norton . Biography [ edit ] Love is the daughter of Grateful Dead manager and publisher Hank Harrison and therapist Linda Carroll. She spends her childhood with her mother, who has been married. With five different menLove then go to boarding school in Nelson , New Zealand . Love claimed years later that she as a toddler lsd has received what her father denies administered. Love grows as a problem child, and is therefore regular at penitentiaries and detention centers. She runs away from her family and traveling around in America, England and Ireland and comes around a fund of her grandparents. Her first 'famous' friend Roz Rezabek , followed by Julian Cope , founder of Teardrop Explodes . When she was at twenty, she works in Japan as a stripper . She would later moments before she was famous, even more exercise this profession. At the age of 22, she returned to Portland , Oregon , and she in 1987 moved to Los Angeles with the band Babes in Toyland . A year earlier, the film Sid & Nancy out, about the life of this famous punk duo. Love Gretchen plays in the film. After being by founder Kat Bjelland is dismissed, she founded in Los Angeles Leaving Trains on. At that time she makes many friends, including Michael Stipe of REM and Billy Corgan of the Smashing Pumpkins . She focuses in 1989 with Eric Erlandson group Hole on. Patty Schlemel played drums and Kristen Pfaff bass. In 1991 they recorded their first album with Kim Gordon as a producer. The band was together with bands like Babes in Toyland , Pussy Galore and L7 a figurehead of the feminist Riot Grrrl movement. In 1994 their second album followed, which for a breakthrough, partly due to the success of her partner Kurt Cobain . However Pfaff died shortly after the release of their second album Live This Trough and was replaced by Melissa Auf der Maur . In 2001, when it is not going so well with Hole, Love establishes a new band Bastard , but it goes fast apart. In 2002 also keeps Hole to exist. In 2004, she comes up with a solo album America's Sweetheart . She is an outspoken critic of the music industry . As an actress, she is among the general public has become famous in the film The People vs.. Larry Flynt ( 1996 ) for which she received critical acclaim for her role as Flynts wife Althea, and for which they price for Most Promising Actress at the Chicago Film Critics Association won. Discography [ edit ] *''Pretty on the inside'' (Hole, 1991) *''Live through this'' (Hole, 1994) *''Celebrity Skin'' (Hole, 1998) *''America's Sweetheart'' (solo, 2004) *''Nobody's Daughter'' (Hole, 2010) Filmography [ edit ] *''Sid & Nancy'' (1986) *''Straight to Hell'' (1987) *''The People vs. Larry Flynt'' (1996) *''Feeling Minnesota'' (1996) *''Basquiat'' (1996) *''200 cigarettes'' (1999) *''Man on the Moon'' (1999) *''Beat'' (2000) *''Julie Johnson'' (2001) *''Trapped'' (2002) Category:1964 births Category:Women's music